


Rescue in Chandrila

by KylosMistress



Series: Love is the healer [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosMistress/pseuds/KylosMistress
Summary: Kylo Ren is now the new Supreme Leader, however, his actions towards Snoke were discovered and he was left to die at the hands of the Machiavellian General Hux. Rey is able to find him due to their Force bond.





	Rescue in Chandrila

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in love with the Star Wars saga ever since my teens and despite all criticism that Disney has been receiving because of The Last Jedi, I enjoyed the movie very much and I want to post a scene that could happen, maybe in my wildest dreams, after the events of TLJ.  
> For this scene, I am assuming that after Snoke’s death, the dark side of the force is somehow incorporated into Hux’s personality and like Snoke had predicted he was a rabid cur, so when he sees that Kylo is conflicted and unbalanced, he was successful to usurp that power from Kylo’s hands.

“Grrrhhgggggghhhhh” growls as Chewbacca carries a very large and wounded Kylo Ren in his arms.  
“Yeah, I know, Chewie, but I couldn’t leave him there,” says Rey.

They had barely escaped Hux’s fortress and Rey was desperate to leave that awful place. General Hux had become too much of a threat to the Resistance of the Galaxy and when he saw that Kylo wasn’t as evil, menacing or strong as his position of Supreme Leader would demand, he had designed a plot to steal the position.   
Not only did Hux usurp his title he also tortured Kylo with long sessions of beatings forcing Kylo to subdue Hux’ sick pleasures. Kylo was strong enough to resist as much as he could until in one fortunate Force bond he finally made contact with Rey:

“I want to be free from this pain. My body has gotten too weak to fight against my own demons” Says a much smaller version of Kylo. His voice was full of sadness and his trademark deep low voice was almost unrecognizable.  
“It was your choice….” Rey gasped until she finally saw Kylo. He was naked, with several scars throughout his body. She could see he was trying to make a brave face. She didn’t respond, she just ran and went after Chewie. Even using the force, she needed to concentrate her moves on clearing the path, so Chewie would save him. Even if that meant suicide.   
Rey left as quietly as she could, only taking only Chewie and she didn’t fill him with all the gruesome details until they were near the fortress. Rey was scared, she feared for her life, still, her main concern was to get out of there with Kylo… no Ben…   
She couldn’t believe how relatively easy was to get in, the soldiers were even stupider than ever, and she then understood why. He had sensed her and wanted to help her, he thought that at least for the last time, he could say something or die knowing that she was okay.  
However, that wasn’t on Rey’s mind. She ran as fast as possible and Chewie had to carry Kylo. Rey knew that he was a strong, big, massive man but seeing him so maltreated made her heartache and she felt he was the smallest that she has ever seen him. 

Time had passed and Kylo would come and go talking incoherent sentences. Most of those sounded like repented pleas to Leia, loud cries to Han and every time she heard any of those half pleas half delusions her heart would break a little. She has always been sure that she had made the right choice by not joining him to “bring a new order to the Galaxy”, but seeing him like this, so distraught so broken gave her a new perspective. A new perspective that maybe she should have accepted his offer. ‘We were together there…. I wanted you, I didn’t care about the rest… why, Ben? Why?’  
Rey was getting more and more frustrated, it seems that her care on Kylo wasn’t solving anything, he would just lay in bed, thankfully with a little more color on his face… however, she was missing his dark low soothing voice. Nothing else was else in her mind just remembering when he told her that she wasn’t alone with tears in his eyes. ‘I can’t do this anymore… I still….’. Suddenly she saw his eyes opening and…

“Rey…. Where am I?”  
“Shhh… It’s okay, it’s okay… don’t force yourself”  
“This is…. My mother’s house?”  
“Yeah…. Chewie thought we could stay here until…. Ben, Leia has…”  
“I know…. I felt it…”  
“I’m so sorry, Ben”  
He didn’t move or blink just fixed his gaze into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes, and she could only use her hands to feel his hair under them. She had never been so conflicted, she wanted desperately to kiss him, she has been wanting since their encounter in the hut and he knew she needed it as much as he needed it too. He uses the force to try to make her lean to him, but she blocks the connection.

“No, Ben…. I can’t…. we can’t…”  
“Why? I can sense your feelings, I can see your eyes, I know you are conflicted”  
“I am not!”  
“Yes, you are…. You need to let go.”  
“Let go? Last time you said that you hurt my friends, you caused so much pain to your mother, that she couldn’t take it. You’re still a monster”  
“Yes, I am…. I am. I know. But, I need you”  
“And, why do you need me? You only want to possess me!”  
“You know the answer, Rey. You are my equal. We are both tormented souls…”  
Angrily, she interrupts him and grins at him: “I am nothing like you!”

She hastily leaves the bedroom and doesn’t look back. The temptation is too strong for her. In the few months they had been apart, he had never looked dashier. But, she couldn’t admit it out loud, even if both knew in their own minds and bodies.

Days had passed and few to no words had been spoken between the two of them. Chewie would occasionally come and help Kylo to regain his physical strength. Rey would practice with the lightsabers with Kylo and they felt the flow, the rhythm they once shared in the throne room.

“You’re almost as good as new… soon you will be ready to leave and restore your place as Supreme Leader”  
They were still in combat. He had grown his beard and he didn’t look like a boy. He was a full man and she needed to maintain focus. Rey had created a new lightsaber; It was double-edged and with an orange-reddish color. She still had that look in her eyes whenever she was in combat, she managed to go as dark as she could go without giving herself completely. Kylo heard her comment, but he decided to put his focus on the battle and not where his heart was wavering. 

“You’ve learned some new moves. I am impressed. But, you’re still letting your defenses open”. Kylo managed to point his lightsaber at her ribs.  
“Owww…. Ouch…..Raaahhhh!!!” She crouched, and she spins her lightsaber to hit his thighs.  
“Raahhhh…. I’m gonna make you pay”  
“You wish, Ben….” She started laughing. She held the lightsaber to the ground and used it to push herself and hit a kick at him. Kylo ducked quickly her attack and held her legs and pushed her to the ground, pinning her to the ground.  
“Let go of me, Ben, this is not funny”  
“How am I funny? I haven’t told you a joke yet”  
“Lemme go…. Or else”  
“Or else what, Rey?”  
“So, this is it? You think you can have me, just because you have me underneath you? I’ll never surrender to the dark side”  
He chuckled and said: “Amazing, every word of what you just said is wrong”. He then pulled to the ground and kissed her. Slowly at first, then their tongues were touching and pushing each other sensually. “You see, you have given yourself to the dark side…”

She pushes him and gets up. She is trying to put a brave face and walks away without turning back. Kylo lays on the floor scratching his head trying to understand what went wrong. He feels his frustration boiling into his veins, but he somehow just thinks it’s time to let it go. He couldn’t let a scavenger be his weakness. 

Later that night, Rey was in the stream near the house. It was hot summer night and Rey decided to use the water to help her relax and recompose herself. So many nights she had thought of him. She felt sick to her stomach regretting her decision to leave him. How could she stay with a man who had decided to represent everything she was against? And yet, she didn’t understand why she loved him. It was a lie. He was kind, soft. He had suffered as much as she did, and he had trusted the wrong people. She understands he was lost and grabbed anything that would make sense to his life.   
She was lost in her own thoughts, daydreaming about that night in the hut where they had touched hands. She had never felt so alive and afraid. Yes, afraid. Not that she doubted him, however, she was afraid of losing him somehow. She starts crying feeling stupid and confused. She barely notices steal arms wrapping her pulling her close.   
“Shh, Rey… it’s okay. It’s all good”. Whispers Kylo softly into her ear. And suddenly all her fears and insecurities came crumbling down. She couldn’t think of anything else than what was going on in that stream. She couldn’t bother the fact that both were naked, and she had never seen a naked man in all his prime. She was ready, and he was sure ready to make her his. She turns to face him and nothing, but love was in her heart. Nothing, but love was in his heart. She holds him tight, resting her head on his chest listening to his beating heart.  
“I’m so sorry, Ben. I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want to lose you again. I…”  
He pushes her to him and kisses her with a hungry abandon “I know…. I love you too”  
They don’t waste any more time. Their kisses explore their mouths. Rey holds Kylo’s head and traces kisses into his scar.  
“I’m so sorry for this. You must have hated me so much for this”  
“Never. I was too lost in your presence. I’ve never forgotten your eyes. They were full of anger but beyond that, I could see your heart. I could sense your light. You were the pull I’ve always felt.  
“You were in the darkness calling me. I am not afraid anymore because you’re there with me.” 

They loved themselves on that night exploring their virgin bodies discovering the wonders of their caring and love for one another. They did it until both felt satisfied and free from the fear that had been haunting them for so long. They were one and together, they could face anything. They fell asleep into each other’s arms contemplating the star that had witnessed their love. And that was Ben’s redemption. He was now a new man and Rey was a new woman, two whole people that now were one of their strengths and weaknesses.


End file.
